livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 15 10 2011
PollDump_15_10_2011 Loli Vampires 2 Remilia 0 Flandre Loli Vampires 1 Remilia 0 Flandre 3 Rumia Keep going? 1 Yes 5 No watch that anime episode on playlist? 0 y 3 n NY Comic Con 1 http://live.niconico.com/watch/lv66360705 0 it's live List is half an hour long. Get to adding. 2 Else I load up my Anime Club playlist. 1 And noone would want that. Should Desuwa sell his USD now at 0.9971 or hope for better later? 3 SELL SELL SELL 3 Wait Arc's bored. Denshis gonna be in a mecha musume shirt. 4 Last I checked you just finished kicking DJs ass 3 Well hes in lockup now Lets meet another girl in a mecha musume suit! 2 Binary - Little brown girl. Mission Control. 0 Youmu - . . .Youmu. In a mecha suit. What else? 1 Xiox - I'll make this shit up as I go. 0 Keii - Whatever the fuck he wants to be. 6 Arc - Hahah. No. Okay Binary won. Who was actually wanting me to write myself in. 3 Me. 2 Fuck no, I just pick troll options. Living in Halarahh comes with great opportunities. Through suggestion or advertisement, you find yourself in the employ of one Magnus Beregen. While perhaps not the most famous magic item shop owner in the city, Magnus has quite a selection of rare and strange artifacts. (CHARACTER SEREKUTO) 0 Hikki Sorceress 0 Loli Rogue 2 Yandere Paladin 0 Ara~Ara~ Cleric In your first month of working for him, you’ve seen your fair share of accidental discharges resulting in minor explosions and various smokings. Magnus takes great care to put the particularly dangerous items higher up, however. It’s been a fairly slow day today. You’re just nearing the end of your shift having spent most of the day moving stock and making things appear reasonably tidy. 0 Full meido-modo 1 Slack off 0 Creep on co-workers 2 Look around store The shop is dusty as always. Looking around the shelves, you see the same rows of eldritch-imbued paraphernalia as when you started working here. Potions a multitude of hues line risers perhaps a tad too high from the ground. Various orbs and gems line a wheel-like table with a large astrolabe in the center, reflecting what little light enters the small windows high above. 2 Meido-modo 1 Creepan 0 >responsibilities You just finish donning your apron when from the back room you hear a loud clanking sound, interrupted every so often by a sharp buzzing. It would seem that Magnus is hard at work as usual. The clanking stops, followed by great sigh of annoyance. 0 Ignore it 2 Creep up to doorway 0 Dust the shelves 0 Call to Magnus From under the cloth separating the store and the workshop appears a tall, grizzled man draped in a messy apron. His chest and waist are wrapped in leather holders grasping an astonishing array of alchemical substances. Despite his rough and furrowed brow, Magnus always appears with a smile on his face. “Crew, I have a job in store for you lot.” 1 "Oh?" 3 -stare blankly- 0 "Sounds fun!" “I need you to visit my old friend, Aldym and give him this note. He should have something for you to bring back.” Magnus wipes his hands on his apron and hands you the note. “This should be simple enough for you. Try not to run into any trouble, now.” Magnus heads back under the cloth to his workshop, mumbling to himself about ingredients. 0 Head to Aldym's 0 See what's happening around town 1 Hit the Tavern 2 Run into trouble Exiting the emporium, your eyes fill with the afternoon sun. Halruaan summers are a warm affair, and today has been no different. The glare reflects off the many glass surfaces abound in the city. Wizard’s towers rise high above the ground, glinting with colored lighting of their owners’ preference. Closing the creaky door behind you, you hear the familiar sound of a skyship flying overhead. 1 Stalk Maria, your childhood friend 1 Go to the docks 1 Walk down some alleyways 0 Head to Aldym's after all You head over the arched bridge on your route. Looking over the side, you see the bright sun reflecting on the shimmering surface of Halarahh’s water. On the other side of the bridge you spot your friend, Maria. Donned in a yellow and white tunic and topped with a feathered cap, she waves in your direction producing a small dazzling array of sparkling light. “What are you up to? Work for Magnus?" 0 "Y-yeah" 3 -blank stare- 1 "Yep! Want to see?" -show her the note- "Well, I'm kind of busy. I'll catch you later?" Maria heads off past a gaggle of well-dressed locals. Looking around and a bit farther you see more groups dressed in similar fashion, all seemingly converging on the same location. 2 Follow Maria 0 Stalk Maria 0 Catch up and tell Maria about the job 3 Head to Aldym's You proceed along the cobblestone path to Aldym’s, the day growing shorter as you start to hear more bustling crowds in the distance. You eventually make it. Before you is a humble tower. Neither garrulously tall nor shockingly short, Aldym’s place is easily missed among the city’s other buildings. You start to wonder if you're the only one that can see it as passersby turn a blind eye. 1 Knock on door 1 Open door 2 Knock down door with great-sword As you begin to draw your blade, a long-bearded man appears. “Yes, yes come in. I thought he might be sending someone.” Looking around the interior of Aldym’s home, it is strikingly similar to the outside. Very little decorates the walls, a simple table and fireplace sits beside a wooden spiral staircase on the first floor. 0 -sheathe sword- "Greetings! I work for Magnus!" 1 -remain in doorway- "How did you know I was there?" 2 -enter quietly- "H-hello" -extend note- Aldym appears a very simple man, yet there’s something you can’t quite place. Strong ripples through the weave surround you. “I would have you all stay for a bit of tea, but I’m afraid I’m quite busy at the moment. I assume Magnus has a message of some sort?” Aldym takes out a small pare of spectacles to observe the note closely. “Ah, yes. Ollo!” 0 "Who's that?" 0 "What does the note say?" 3 -stay silent- 1 -stare at Aldym- From down the staircase appears a blue-robed boy around your age. His hood is drawn, but from what you can see of his face he appears quite nervous. “Y-yes?” Aldym sends the note through the air toward Ollo, who barely catches it and stumbles a bit. “You know where it is, yes?” “I-I think so.” Ollo quickly darts up the stairs, nearly tripping on his robe in the process. 3 laughingYanderePaladin.jpg 1 -giggle- 0 "Are you sure it's safe to have him around?" “Sorry about him, he’s quite a worthy apprentice I assure you.” After a few moments, Ollo returns with a small white box and hands it to Aldym. Handing it to you, it feels quite light in your hand. “Well off you go then, it was nice meeting you.” Aldym flashes a warm smile and begins to close the plain door behind him. 0 "Wait! What is this thing?" 0 "See you later!" 3 -exit silently- The sun has started to set more, and fiery lamps light the way back. About a quarter way there, you run into a large pack of townspeople. Of course, how could you have forgotten? Tonight is the Fair of Dragons. Upon closer examination of the crowds forming in the distance, you see several lines of muscled men carrying large cages. 0 Wade through the crowds 0 Head back to the Emporium 0 Take a shortcut through the alley 3 Try to find Maria (childhood friend/obsession) In trying to find Maria, you notice that the cages each house a different-colored dragon. You feel at ease knowing that you're in the company of many experienced wizards. Something seems a bit strange, though. Near the cages there seem to be pockets of black-cloaked figures, each with a clawed bracer on their arm. 0 Keep looking for Maria 0 Approach cloaked figures 3 Approach dragons 0 Go back to the emporium The dragons seem to be rather young and docile, nothing a few Halruaan Wizards couldn't handle. As you approach a cage, one of the cloaked figures spots you. “You there!” he calls. “ I think you have a present for me.” A black-hooded man holds his hand out. “Hand it over, now.” 0 Run 0 Draw your great sword 1 "I don't know what you're talking about" 2 "You really shouldn't have done that" BATTARU TIEMU 1 Smite the fucker 2 Attempt to cleave them all in half 3 Stab in face You grab your sword and ram the blade at the man's face as hard as you can. It pierces straight through his skull and the impact causes it to nearly split in half. Pulling it out, the man slumps over and a few bystanders gasp and scream. 2 "Who's next?" -rest blade over shoulder- 1 Move to the next cloaked figure 1 Get out of there The other two figures in the group stumble back a bit, then fire red bolts of energy in your direction. The blasts hit you full-force and knock you down. The men raise their clawed bracers and slowly walk toward you. 2 YandeRAGE 0 Tactical withdrawal! 1 "Not today!" -get back up and raise sword-